


I'm Sorry

by Somethingaboutus05



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutus05/pseuds/Somethingaboutus05
Summary: Some Mirage/Hound fluff. Wrote this kind of quickly so it might seem rushed.





	I'm Sorry

With shaking hands, they knocked softly on the door to Elliott’s apartment. They shifted anxiously, a bouquet of flowers held in their arms; they’d picked it themselves. They didn’t know if Elliott would even like the gift, but it was all they could think up in that moment. They knocked again when the door went unanswered, fearing that Elliott was ignoring them, but a few moments later, Elliott opened it. His expression was neutral, however, Bloth could sense his sadness.

They felt a pang of guilt in their stomach.

They’d had a fight the night before, and Bloth mostly blamed themselves for how it had transpired. It was their own hesitation to speak up whenever something was bothering them. Instead, they chose to isolate themselves; holding on to their feelings until it bubbled up into an explosion of anger. They couldn’t control it, and they truly hated this about themselves.

Their relationship was still in the early stages, and with the early stages came many tender moments, however also, many petty arguments, and bickering. The fights were usually started by Elliott; who, despite the façade they put forward, obviously still had many insecurities. And then there was Bloth’s highly guarded personality; quiet, and sometimes unnecessarily cold; still unused to being open to a new person. The arguments usually ended with Bloth apologizing in an attempt to make Elliott happy, with a promise to be better, even though, they really didn’t know how to.

But they simply couldn’t risk losing him. If they did lose Elliott, Bloth didn’t know what they would do. They usually didn’t get close to anyone for this reason. Relationships equaled pain; and being in love brought out the worst in them, they would become too overprotective of the other person, and sometimes even obsessive. 

Elliott stood in the doorway, and Bloth knew he’d been deeply hurt by the things they’d said.

They held out the flowers.

“This is for you,” they said quietly, looking toward the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes; suddenly wishing they’d worn their mask. Elliott accepted the gift, looking slightly confused.

“I regret my actions,” Bloth spoke. “I shouldn’t have said what I did, and I shouldn’t have walked out on you. I upset you, only to leave you alone without any answers. I-I’m so sorry Elliott, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,”

Elliott reached out to touch their shoulder.

“Hey, It’s okay,” Elliott said soothingly. “I’m am too, I’m sorry I upset you so bad, I wish you’d told me yo-,”

“I know,” Bloth blurted out. “I know, I don’t ever tell you enough. I don’t even know how, or what to say. Elliott, I’m sorry I-,”

“Easy,” Elliott said lovingly.

“I love you,” said Bloth, still looking toward the ground, hiding their face with their long white hair. They blinked back the tears welling in their eyes. They felt so guilty, how could they have been so cruel to the one they loved so much? They didn’t deserve him. Elliott squeezed their shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Y-yeah,” said Bloth.

“Are you crying?” he asked softly.

“No,”

“Alright, alright,” he said.

“May I… come inside?”

“Of course,” said Elliott.

They walked into the kitchen, and Bloth turned around to speak, but before they could, Elliott pulled them into a hug, squeezing them tightly.

“You need time to feel more comfortable around me,” he said. “There’s nothing wrong with you. I’m sorry if I made you feel like there was,”.  
He then gently pressed his lips against theirs, and Bloth leaned into the kiss. Gently caressing their face, Elliott wiped at their tears.  
“I love you,” he said.


End file.
